the_cookiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Emerald Pup/Clarification
Okay, so apparently I've been hearing otherwise. I just wanted to clear things up. Fine on the banning, just WHY we're banned is the concern. As I tried explaining that night--which might be my fault, I was freaked out and blabbering out whatever I could before the ban--"Sageleaf's Blazing Legacy" was actually, hence the name, a "legacy" for the wiki. As in Around like, Feb. some users began tensing up and getting aggravated. More discombobulation stirred up, folks started getting stressed out on here, etc. A few users noticed that, and began discussing it. As I recall telling Gray in like, May, when he got suspicious, "Klint was only considered as a factor in it, not the main problem." Mind you, at the orgin, we were just users grouping about this. We kept secret because--PSSHAW HECK NAW. Banhammer/demotion button, baby! Or at least, we were paranoid over it. Early May, when we realized we could no longer use Anakin's wiki (spies, etc), we decided to relocate it. I'd made a dumb wiki and we just chatted on there. We decided to come up with a name for this, which we finally called "Sageleaf's Blazing Legacy." (We actually told a few of you this, if any of you remember :P) During that time, when we actually gave ourselves a name, we began to recruit more users (hence CJ and Boss). We called it a "rebellion" because we had to keep secret or BANHA--oh we covered that, and knew a lot of users wouldn't agree with us/contradict us. THAT'S what SBL was. There was no "originally trying to help the wiki". That's what we've been doing the entire time. So yeah, around like June or so we had moments of peace. Hence the tournaments, newer users, etc. We rode out the time-- and then July hit :D! and, yeah. We honestly felt another breath of peace after the attack--pretty sure we all did. But it was just a "Gathering up bearings/catching breath" phase, because then the whole stalker-user thing happened....yeah. Concerning the MC users Another thing clarifying, it wasn't some "OMAIGAWSH WIKI RACISUMM!!!!" SOME 'of the users we had suspicions about. ''SUSPICIONS. That's as far as it went. We weren't ever trying to "lay war on le users"--we hate war, pal. If anything we were trying to PREVENT wars from happening. We had our reasons for certain suspicions. And NO it was NOT "DEY DUN PLAY AJ AND R SUDDENLY WANTING RIGHTS!!!!111111!!" There was actually some good debate over these users--we don't automatically point someone out without strong/proper evidence that gives you the right to suspicion. There was, in fact, that problem before--it was cleared up, would not like to be reminded of it (again, we apologize). There was never any conspiring AGAINST the wiki--heck, no conspiring at all, users were trying to DEFEND. NOW. This whole explosion situation. How many times must this be said: ''WE NEVER ANTICIPATED WAR AGAINST SAID USERS '' ''THERE WAS NEVER A WAR AGAINST SAID USERS''''' MABEL was infuriated because suddenly Frost got a demotion thread, and she saw Rinzler say to Silver on a diff. wiki that she was an obstacle they were getting rid of. (I'm not trying to abash you guys, I'm just telling her side of the story). THAT. WAS. IT. Honestly, think about it. There's an argument which your friend's a part of, suddenly she gets a thread about demotion, and you see two other users stating they're finally getting rid of her. Don't tell me you would be all "OHFLOWERSANDROSESHAVEFUN!" I'm not trying to justify what she did at all--I'm just saying here. CJ kudosed ONE thread. She's blocked for a kudos? FROST--she had no involvement whatsoever with that scenerio. Heck, she didn't even KNOW about the poems/thread. She only had that wiki on her fave wikis list because Mabel admined her there. THAT situation itself wasn't even a SBL situation. Just Mabel--in her own way--defending her friend. My block. Not to me mention here, I never physically "requested" one, I said "Do what you want with me, I don't really care." As in, I was neutral with the block. Sorry, wanted to clear it up so it didn't make me look block-hungry or anything. It's fine. I pretty much didn't care about it for several reasons: 1. How could I not? I mean seriously. I was going to have it coming either way. 2. Mabel and Jeff just had it. Kind of singled out here, partner. 3. Same reason why I left in the first place. I'm just going to admit the painful truth here. This wiki--is kind of a barrier. Truth is: When my mom discovered I was still on it, I was supposed to have permentally disabled this account, unless she looked into "Wikia" as itself. This was in APRIL. This wiki's a distraction to a lot of things and I find my focus off balance a lot of times. Guess I'm attached, as you can say. I originally left because, 1. I'm a dumb follower, so when Night/CJ said they were I was like "DOH dun wanna be without you guys so lets go!" 2. Because I saw it as an opportunity to finally break free from this place. However, I still hadn't fully broken away from this wiki--as you noticed, when I was linked to reply on Cas's demotion thread, I got re-attached until finally a few users convinced me to fully return. Honestly, I should have just stayed gone or never left originally. I seriously regret that, because it had absolutely no effect. I actually have been considering requesting a block for MONTHS now. Now, finally have a full reason xD. But--in reality...and this is going to be really cheesy, so get out your barf bags, not the hankie. It's utterly hard to totally cut off something you've been a part of for a long time--that actually means some bit to you after a bit of time. Well, as in, it's hard to leave a wiki I've contributed to and made friends on (I'm assuming,if you're like me, you're barfing at this point so let's continue :3). I mean, honestly. You guys accepted me in when I was going through some hectic in my life--I'm pretty sure that goes for most of us--actually making me feel welcome, a place to just go to get away from all the stress and just--have fun, relax, socialize. Place where I could be without getting judged, because you don't know me and will never know me (okay that sounded a bit creepy). All this on a website xD. I got attached and--heck, still love that place I joined. So, yep. There's my truthful story. And I hope that clears stuff up. I know we're banned--that's fine (I'm not being passive aggressive/pity partying here--yeah I know folks will act like that sometimes. Honestly, it's fine), just WHY we're banned I wanted to clear up. So...yeah If you have any questions/need something else clarified, I'm here :T o/ Category:Blog posts